


Two Questions

by ncfan



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: Fanart, Gen, I hope you'll like it anyways, I'm Sorry, Really just fanart with a blurb, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncfan/pseuds/ncfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's ready. [Spoilers]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Questions

My preparations are complete. The letters have been written. The clock has been set. My game pieces know their duties, and all their lines.

Everything is ready.

So please, before it’s too late, someone answer these two questions:

Who am I?

And what is the secret of the epitaph?


End file.
